Falling Rain
by Temari108
Summary: Drip,drip,drop. The clouds wept with sorrow.
1. Chapter 1

I am hosting a SYOT for the Hunger Games. The info you need to fill out is on my page. You can submit up to 3 character unless I need more. Tell your friends about it. Send me a IM, I will not except posts. It is the 60th Hunger Games. Please use futuristic names, and have a reason for their life. Don't make them be hated by everyone if you don't have a reason. If you have any question IM me.


	2. District 1

**Hi everyone, I am still working on the blog. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Cassius Brynyn District 1:

"He's doing a corkscrew punch, which means he left himself open" Cassius thought. Cassius then hit him with a hard blow in the stomach, countering his attack, then and uppercut, slamming the man to the ground.

"Cassius what are you doing, the reaping's in an hour, we need to start heading over there." Someone yelled.

He looked over his shoulder; it was his girlfriend, Sasha. "Hey babe, I was just getting some practice in before the reaping, you know sparring."

"I didn't look like sparring from my point of view; it looked more like you trying to maim him." Sasha told him.

"Oh well, let me just get into some cleaner clothes," he said before running off.

* * *

Aurora Mathalias District 1

"Why are there so many stray animals around here? Oh well they just get in my way all the time, no use in keeping them around." Aurora said coldly to herself.

She then lifted up her double headed axe, a then brought it down with swift and speed towards a stray cat, leaving a stain on the side of the road.

"I better return this to the training center before the reaping." She said to herself.

"Hi, how are you." A cheerful stranger said to her.

Her grip tightened on her axe, as she stood there annoyed with there prick. "What the fuck do you want" she said to her, with a slight annoyance in her voice.

"Well I thought we could walk to the reaping's together, so it wont be lonely" this girl said with a big smile on her face.

"Don't you that I have things to do, and why would I like to walk there with someone that has a big, fat smile on her face?" Aurora yelled at her.

"I'm sorry if I did anything to annoy you" the girl apologized.

"Too late, you already pissed me off. Get out of my presence before I 'accidently' hit you with this axe" she threatened.

The girl just seemed to notice the axe, then ran away.

"Finally, silence."

She then proceed to the training center to put away the axe, then to the reaping's. "I am going to volunteer this year, imagine the killing that I would be allowed" she told herself.

* * *

Cassius Brynyn

"It is starting to crowd up" he thought to himself "good thing I got this awesome spot close to the stairs."

After waiting another 10 minutes the mayor walked to the microphone and gives a lengthy speech. Then the Escort, Ruby Insha, walked up with a smile on his yellow face. "Ladies first" he said. He pulled a slip from the glass jar. "Opal Kintha."

"I volunteer, a million girls yelled" they crowded to staircase trying to get up, fighting for the position. Then a black haired girl with a spider web paint design on her right cheek, emerged from the crowd of screaming girls, with what looks like blood on her hands, thought it might be red paint. He recognized that girl from school, though she doesn't talk much so he didn't know much about her.

"Who would you be?" Ruby said happily

"Aurora Mathalias" She said bitterly

* * *

Aurora Mathalias

Why does he have to be so perky all the time she asked herself.

"Now onto the boys" Ruby said cheerfully, Aurora tightened her fists, "Silver Stars" Ruby said.

Again, a huge roar of 'I volunteer' came from the boy section. Though a tall muscular brown-haired boy, that she has seen in school, quickly ran up the steps and onto the stage before anyone else had the chance.

"And who would you?" Ruby asked.

"Cassius Brynyn, and don't forget it" he said with pride.

* * *

**Ok everyone, how did you like it. If you saw something that you didn't like, or if you thought I should do something differently in the next chapters, let me know.**


	3. District 2

**Thank you to the people who reviewed**

* * *

Collin Antaur District 2

"The battery pack here, and a sensor here? Hmm, no." Collin mumbled to himself while trying to make a sensored laser.

"Collin." Someone whispered while placing their cold hands on his shoulder, just touching the skin of his neck slightly causing a surge of coldness to rush through his body.

His eyes darted to the side noticing the less of light coming form the open door. He turned around to find a lady. She had bags under her eyes, probably from little sleep, and she had her brown hair in a messy bun. "Mom, warn me before you are going to do that!"

"Sorry," she managed to say as her voice cracked from stress "I was just going to tell you that the reaping's are going to start soon and that you should get ready."

"Ok mom. I'll clean up. Is Lily ready yet?"

"Yes, she is waiting downstairs." She said, and then stumbled away.

Collin walked to the bathroom. 'It's all because of him that she is like this,' he thought 'if he hadn't hurt her and Lily then maybe they would be in better conditions, and defiantly still be with us. Maybe if I volunteer this year I could get some medicine for mom,' He continued to clean up and change into a white shirt and black pants held up by a grey belt. 'But that is still a long ways off.'

"Collin," a sweet little girls voice came from the outside the door "It's time to go to the reaping's"

"Ok Lillith" he grumbled.

"You know I don't like to be called Lillith, I like to be called Lily." She said softly.

'How can I leave them,' he thought 'but if I don't then they will be in pain for the rest of their lives.'

* * *

Athena Callon District 2

'Nock, draw, fire' she thought, though it is now an instinct.

"You are going to win the games for sure this year." The trainer to the left of the target said, perfectly comfortable with her shooting arrows right beside him.

"Yes, I am very confident that this year, District 2 will win." She said glowing with pride, while running her hand through her dark brown hair.

"It is almost time for the reaping's, you should start heading over there." He said.

"I think I'll spend some more time training." Athena said while shooting another arrow.

"Ok, but I have to go home, so will you clean up your stuff?" He asked.

"Sure" she responded as he walked through the metal doors leading put of the training center. She continued to shoot arrows 'Insolence, to bad they don't know that they are making the future victor of the 60th Hunger Games clean up. Too bad for them when they realize what they have done.'

"Athena, what are you doing here, the reaping's are going to start in a hour, you need to head over." A man said.

"Ok dad." she said to the tall, dark drown haired man. Then she quickly put away her things a sprinted out the door, luckily she was already wearing her blue dress and already had her hair curled with a blue headband. Also that she was able to run in the dress.

* * *

Collin Antaur

As he walked to his place, close to the stage, people parted to let him through, 'Cowards' he thought.

Nobody wanted to stand near him, afraid that he might hurt them. Physically or mentally.

Then the mayor stepped to the microphone and gave the same speech he gives every year. 'How can someone be that boring?' He thought to himself ignoring the speech that he has heard 5 years in a row now.

The escort, Novalee Glamour, finally went up to the microphone, she eagerly said in a capital accent "Welcome everyone. Are we going to have a great Hunger Games this year?" everyone cheered and hollered as a response. "Lady's first" she said walking over to the glass bowl. She pulled out a slip and said "Athena Callon." He waited to hear the screaming girls run up, but only one girl proud fully walked up. He recognized the name, she is in his grade.

"You must be Athena." she said "Do we have any volunteers?"

No one said anything, and Athena just stood there with a smile on her face like she planned all of this.

"Now onto the boys." Novalee Glamour said.

* * *

Athena Callon

'I'm so glad that I told everyone not to volunteer, or else I would slit their throats if they returned.' Athena thought to herself. This saved her a lot of trouble of not having to run up to the stage.

"Now onto the boys." Novalee Glamour said happily.

'Why is she so annoying?" Athena thought.

"Nolan Rydker!" She said.

Then there was a rush of "I volunteer" coming from the boys section. Novalee just stood there smiling.

Then suddenly a boy with brown hair pushed a small kid, compared to his height, and then bursted onto the stage.

"And who are you?" Novalee Glamour said bouncing while Athena got more frustrated at her.

"Collin Antaur." The boy responded, looking like he is wondering why he did this.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, who is your favorite character so far? Again review if you will like me to do something differently.**


	4. District 3

**Sorry that it took me a while, I got writers block and a heck load of homework to do. I Hope you like it.**

* * *

Dylan Estlo

'I celebrate myself, and sing myself,  
And what I assume you shall assume,  
For every atom belonging to me  
as good belongs to you.'

- Walt Whitman

He read. It was a book of poems, one of his favorites. He loves to read and write them, but he often gets writers block.

"Dylan!" someone called from downstairs "Andrew's here."

"Ok!" he yelled back while putting up his book.

"Hey," a pale skinned boy with black hair and stormy blue eyes "What's up?"

"Nothing much, Andrew" Dylan responded.

"You're mom told me to bring these up to you," he handed him a shirt spattered in millions of colors, with plain blue jeans, Dylan stared at the shirt with horror. "She said to get dressed right away."

"Why did Tabby paint all over it?" he asked himself.

Andrew, missing the fact that he was talking to himself, asked "I don't know, but you should get dressed quickly, we need to leave soon."

"Ok." He responded before running to the bathroom to quickly get changed.

* * *

Loleria Cisto

She sat in the corner of her room reading a book. It was about the sad losses of the Hunger Games. In one of the chapters, a boy and his mother lived together and he earned all the income, well he got reaped into the Hunger Games, so his mother died of slow starvation.

"Loleria," someone said at the door into the room. "You need to go to the reaping's, they are going to start in about an hour and a half.

"Ok," she said wile standing up, she was already in her outfit, baggy jeans and a shirt. "Let me just put on my shoes"

She went out her front door, she found out that the house was surrounded by mud. She hates mud, whenever she get's muddy she has to take a bath, but they have a crappy bath that doesn't clean her, so she has to scrub herself down with a disgusting towel that makes her itch for weeks.

It took her a half an hour to get there, she was counting, and another one to get through the huge check in line to get her finger pricked.

* * *

Dylan Estlo

The audience filled up quickly, everyone hopping not to get reaped. Once it was filled up, the mayor walked up and gave a quick speech, adding to the end of it "I know you are bored because I was bored when I was your age." Then the escort Juniper Green, who is covered in green from head to toe, 'She should have been in District 7 instead of District 3' Dylan thought, came up and smilled with her green teeth.

She said "Happy Hunger Games everyone, and thank you for that beautiful speech," everyone knew she was lying, " Boys first," she said as she strutted over to the boys glass bowl, "Dylan Estlo."

A huge gasp came from Andrew, who was standing right beside him.

The way cleared for Dylan as he walked up with a brave face. 'Why me?' he asked himself, 'What will happen to Mom, Dad, Tabby, and Andrew. Andrew will probably not make anymore friends, he will probably sit in his room by himself like his younger sister. I won't be able to read another poem, climb my favorite tree, hang out with Andrew. I will be brutally massacred in the arena. Why?' He thought just at the last step.

"You must be Dylan," Juniper said "It's a pleasure to meet you. Now onto the ladies"

* * *

Loleria Cisto

'Andrew must be devastated,' she thought to herself. "Taking away the one thing that mattered to him.'

"Now onto the ladies," Juniper said. "Loleria Cisto." There was another gasp from Andrew.

She felt something cold run down her cheek, then there was many. "You can't take me away ," she yelled. "You can't." Just then two peacekeepers came to her side to drag her up. "You can't take me you fucking bastards." The peacekeepers dragged her up to the stage, she was kicking (she almost managed to get away), yelling, biting, anything she could do to get free.

"Hello Ms. Loleria" Juniper said to her, "Now is there any volunteers for you of these two pleasant," she emphasized that word "young people" there was absolute silence, the crickets weren't even chirping. "No? Then let me present District 3's male, Dylan Estlo, and female, Loleria Cisto. Let the 60th Hunger Games begin."

* * *

Loleria Cisto (you'll see why in a minute)

She sat in a brown room with her parents and baby brother, who was crying, at her side comforting her and crying with her. "You'll be alright," her mother told her. "Just try to learn how to use weapons and make allies, you can always pair up with Dylan."

"I don't want to be Dylan's ally." she responded.

"Why not? He is your brother's best friend."

"I just don't." She yelled back

"Times up." The peacekeeper said.

"I'll send Andrew in right away." Her mother said right before leaving the dull room.

"Bye." She managed to say before the door closed.

"'sup." Andrew said.

"We don't have much time. You have to tell him, or else it will be too late. He probably won't make it back, I know that disappoints you but you have to face the facts," She told him quickly. "When Diano," her baby brother "Grows up, make sure he doesn't take anything that will place his name in the bowl, more than once. Go quickly, we are going to leave soon. Bye, I will miss you." She said while herding him out of the room."

* * *

Dylan Estlo

Dylan was talking to his parents and tell them that he was going to make it home and not to quit work or anything. "You guys can try to have another baby." He suggested when they where just not listening to him.

"Times up." The Peacekeeper said.

"Bye mom, bye dad." Dylan told them, and then the door slammed shut.

The door creaked open ever so slightly to reveal Andrew. "I don't have much time so I want to make this quick." He said as he walked into the room.

"Go on." Dylan told him.

"I haven't been very honest with you, and I have been meaning to tell you something." Andrew told him as his voice got more nervous with each word he spoke.

"What is it?" Dylan questioned him."

Then right then Andrew rushed towards him and kissed him on the lips.

"Times up." The peacekepper said outside the door.

"Bye man, survive it please." Andrew said while walking to the door.

"I'll try" Dylan responded, his voice was soft with confusion.

And at that moment he thought of a new poem

Love is not a thing to understand.  
Love is not a thing to feel.  
Love is not a thing to give and receive.  
Love is a thing only to become  
And eternally be.

* * *

**That last poem was by Sri Chinmoy. I have never written about love and kissing, so I might not have done that good on that part. How did you guys like it?**


End file.
